Languages
development. Disregard until completed. History Language Groups 'Cerullic' Antonellan Antonellan is an offshoot of Common developed in the Antonelle region of Alenthyl. Contemporary Biyal Contemporary Biyal is the official language of Sinval. Its placement under Cerullic is odd, but influences from other cultures have blended into traditional Biyal to give it a structure resembling common. Consequently, the language is much easier to write and learn. Common Common is a widely-known language used extensively in Alenthyl, Elterlein, Granthel, and parts of Deurlyth and Volvar. Common is known for its easiness to grasp and teach, making it one of the most widely-known languages and one of the best for trade. Common finds its roots in both Elterlein and Ulyssa. Elten Perateco Ulyssian Ulyssian is considered to be one of the most ancient forms of Cerullic along with Elten. It traces its origins to the city-state of Rhold in Ulyssa. The language has changed over time, deviating from the more formal and lengthier sentence constructions and grammar to one less complex. Nonetheless, Ulyssian, in its purest form, can seem stiff. Ulyssian features a greater amount of regional variation than any other language. Each region of Ulyssa has its own variation. Some regions, such as Gallanon, stay fairly true to pure Ulyssian, while other regions, such as Sies, have a great amount of deviation, making communication more difficult. Ulyssian may also be spoken in former territories of Ulyssa now claimed by other empires and nations. Here, many have infused the new native tongue with Ulyssian to create hybrids which differ from village to village. 'Constructed' Highborn Highborn is a language known by only a small number of noble families in the highest echelons of Granthelian society. Closely guarded, the language is not known outside of these close connections, and no one else would have knowledge of how to communicate in Highborn. The language is complex in its nature and unable to be gleaned from any eavesdropping or casual listening. This makes learning Highborn a much more time-consuming affair. 'Faelin' Geatacroi Lyverian 'Marahi' Aiftadaa Aiftadaa (I-ff-tah-dah) is the official language of Rune’Daath, and is the most commonly spoken language in all reaches of the Sultanate. As Aiftadaa is one of the most ancient languages of Aevonhold, there are many scrolls and stone tablets etched with symbols almost completely similar found to the written language today. Very little outside influences in the Sultanate have resulted in the language being one of the hardest to learn. The language has an alphabet entirely of its own, with no signs of similar shaped letters to other languages of Aevonhold. The language has an odd flow to it, both poetic and soft, while in certain dialects the language can come off as harsh and guttural. A lot of the words roll off the tongue quite pleasantly. Variations in the dialect differ within each region of the Sultanate. Those from Khalij or Jawhira seem to speak with much more harsher tones, and less gentle flowing sentences. While those of Qarab and Easima tend to speak in a much more flowing, gentle tone. They tend to enunciate heavily, making sure the way they pronounce words is very clear. Other regions tend to tease them on this, calling those of the regions poets or songwriters. After spending such a long time trading with the Isle of Zahvwan, the Jadar dialect has taken quite a few influences from the Zahvwa language, holding a gentler inflection and pronunciation. Aiftadaa is colloquially referred to as “Dunespeech” or “Sand tongue” in the common tongue by those who have left or been exiled from Rune'Daath. Zahvwa 'East-Aurosi' Nobugohito Traditional Biyal Traditional Biyal is known for having a distinct hiss, especially when pronouncing si, su, and sus and possess strong Marahi and Nobugohito influences. Traditional Biyal is rarely spoken in everyday conversation and reserved only for “true naming” and religiously significant documents and rituals. Category:Browse Category:Languages Category:UnfinishedPages